Trust
by psychotic-cat17
Summary: Shepard's keeping a secret. Liara accidentally finds out and spends the rest of the day figuring out how to coax it out of her. Rated M. Please read warnings.


**Disclaimer:** Characters do not belong to me. They belong to BioWare and any other creators of the Mass Effect universe. I do this for free, fun entertainment and do not mean to offend anyone.

 **Rating/Warning:** This story is rated a strong MA+, so please take that into consideration before reading. It contains graphic depictions of the sex lives of two women-like characters. And, I suppose a specific warning for strap-on play is necessary for this fic, so consider yourselves warned.

 **A/N:** This is a story that was written about ten months ago for a friend's birthday and I just finally got around to finishing up the edits. I hope you enjoy it. And reviews are always appreciated if you are so inclined.

* * *

 **Trust**

A smile was fixed permanently across Liara's face as she took a leisurely walk through the Presidium to stretch her legs. Her muscles were a little sore from the positions Shepard had fucked her in last night, but it was a pleasant soreness that Liara was more than happy to endure for all the ecstasy that had come before it. She absently hoped that the rest of the Normandy's crew were enjoying their richly deserved shore leave on the Citadel as much as she was. It had been a long time since they'd had a real break, and while peace across the entire galaxy was never going to happen, at least they didn't have to be quite so vigilant for the moment.

When Liara had awoken that morning, she'd been hoping to coax Shepard into a repeat performance of the night before. But Shepard hadn't been in bed beside her, and when Liara had searched the apartment, all she'd found was a note saying that her lover had some things she needed to do and that she'd be back later. The disappointment Liara had felt had been short-lived since she knew Shepard would be more than willing to satisfy her tonight. Her bondmate was happy to service her whenever she wanted it. And Shepard had taught her that waiting could make everything so much better, so much more intense, so Liara had decided to get dressed and go for a walk instead of waiting around restlessly for her lover to return.

Not really having any particular destination in mind, Liara walked aimlessly through the Citadel, looking at the beautiful landscapes of the Presidium before walking through the wards and checking out what was for sale. She didn't have a particular need for anything, but there was always the chance that she'd find a deal on an upgrade that Shepard wanted. As Liara was perusing a stall with some impressively advanced omnitools, she caught a glimpse of red hair out of the corner of her eye. She looked up just in time to see Shepard disappear into one of the few private stores that wasn't just an open stall. Liara wasn't all that curious until she got to the door and read the name _Pandora's Toybox_ over the entryway. The name seemed to trigger some vague memory for Liara, but she couldn't quite place it.

As she pushed through the door, Liara was instantly greeted by the sight of a variety of sex paraphernalia, and she finally remembered that Pandora's Toybox was _the_ place to get premium sex toys. This was the only physical shop in existence, but they did most of their business through discreet ordering on the extranet. The only reason Liara even knew about the store was because she'd done a little research when she and Shepard had first become intimate. Pandora's Toybox had a wide variety of toys that could be used in anything from vanilla sex to the kinkiest kink out there. They didn't specialize in any one single species, so they had all your needs covered, no matter what your anatomy, or at least that's what the ad had proclaimed.

Liara flushed a little as she stopped right inside the door and looked around, only her head moving slowly from side to side. Shepard had taught her that there was no desire she should ever be ashamed of, or afraid to ask for when they were together, but that didn't stop the blush from creeping up her neck to her cheeks. There was nothing that Liara was truly ashamed of, but she still hadn't confessed to Shepard some of the things she wanted to try. Liara thought of it as pacing herself because she hopefully had many, many years of sexual bliss ahead of her with Shepard and she didn't need to try everything now, especially when what they were doing already was more than enough to satisfy her.

Before she could think too much about the strange items that professed to be designed for the sexual enhancement of hanars, Liara stepped further into the shop. She didn't see any employees milling about, and no patrons were visible either. The only reason Liara was able to follow Shepard was because her Commander was rather tall and she could just make out the top of Shepard's head above the shelves that lines the shop. It was strange to Liara that she hadn't even thought about retreating, but then her curiosity had always gotten the better of her even when she was a child. And today she was definitely interested in what Shepard had come in here to buy.

Shepard stopped at a side wall that seemed to be near the back of the store and Liara followed her, hiding behind one of the shelf-lined cases that held vids for sale. Liara's eye was momentarily caught by one that pictured an asari stretched out on a bed with all four of her limbs tied to the frame, but quickly refocused back on Shepard and what her lover was looking at. Shepard had her hands in her pockets and was slowly rocking forwards and backwards on her feet as she thoroughly perused the selection before her. Liara had never seen her lover look so adorably uncertain and she almost broke from her hiding place, wanting to give in to the urge to hold her.

Even though she'd never been with a male of any species, as Shepard had been the only lover she'd ever taken, Liara knew what the Commander was looking at. Shepard had told her that humans called them dildos and they even had one in their sex toy drawer at home. They didn't use it very often because there was something kind of impersonal about the molded toy that could never compare to Shepard's warm flesh, but the thickness was sometimes nice to feel inside of her. Shepard had never said that she wanted to use it more often, and it was usually Liara who asked for it from time to time, so she wondered why her bondmate was showing an interest now.

As Liara watched, Shepard drew her hands out of her pockets and took a couple of steps forward until she was directly in front of the wall. Then Shepard reached out and took one of the dildos off the shelf, turning the package around in her hands and reading something that must have been written on the back. When she was done reading, Shepard flipped it back over and seemed to study it intensely. Liara couldn't tell what was so fascinating about it because she was too far away to really be able to see any of the details.

Honestly, Liara was more interested in watching Shepard's strange, uncharacteristically subdued behavior than figuring out what was so fascinating about the toy in her hand. The Shepard that Liara knew was always so calm and confident, a trait that Liara had to admit she found unbelievably sexy. That confidence and power coupled with how Shepard always tried to do the right thing while encouraging others to do the same, was what made Shepard so wonderfully unique. But right now, Shepard was showing an uncertain side of herself that Liara found just as endearing because it made her all the more normal. Sometimes, even she forgot that Shepard wasn't just the perfect soldier and defender of the galaxy.

Liara stayed in her hiding place as Shepard picked up a couple more choices and went through the same process as before. This was something that Shepard had obviously done before and Liara found herself fascinated by the ritual of it. She was surprised when Shepard put the current package she was inspecting back with a touch of reverence, gave one last look to the well-stocked wall, and then released a soft sigh before sticking her hands back in her pants pockets and turning back towards the entrance, leaving the store. Liara was still safely behind the rack of vids as Shepard left and knew that her lover never saw her.

Instead of following Shepard out, Liara waited until she was sure her Commander was gone and wasn't coming back before taking up the same position Shepard had just occupied for the past half hour. She remembered exactly which dildos Shepard had shown an interest in and carefully examined each one, curious about what had drawn her lover here. Liara's eyes widened a little bit as she realized the feature that each had in common, besides the fact that they were all essentially the same general product. Each had some sort of shorter, bulb-like end that rose from the back of the longer shaft, and it took a diagram on the back of one of the packages for Liara to finally understand that someone was supposed to _wear_ the dildo and fuck their partner with it.

"Can I help you with anything?" a smiling human woman said as she walked up to Liara. The nametag that she wore above her left breast marked her as an employee of Pandora's Toybox, the first one that Liara had seen since either she'd entered the shop.

Liara was about to politely dismiss the woman when an idea popped into her head. There was no reason not to use this woman's expertise if this was in fact something that Shepard seemed to want. And from the reverent, longing way her lover had gone thoroughly over each package, Liara could guess that Shepard really was interested in these toys. "I think you might…" Liara said instead, a wickedly sexy smile curling her lips as a plan started to take form in her mind.

* * *

As Liara was leaving Pandora's Toybox, she was grateful that the store had a policy for discretion. The bag that housed her new purchase was a non-descript black that could have come from any number of stores on the Citadel, especially since the name of the establishment was thoughtfully omitted. Liara appreciated the anonymity and knew she would be frequenting the store again if tonight went well.

Not wanting to go back to the apartment she shared with Shepard for fear that her bondmate would be there, waiting to ask a lot of questions, Liara decided to go to the office she rented for her official and secret dealings as the Shadow Broker. She had decided to take the day off, so her secretary wouldn't be there. Any important calls were automatically sent to her omni-tool, no matter the time, but the office would offer her the privacy she needed to figure out how to operate the high-tech toy without any embarrassing interruptions.

It had taken Liara hours to figure out the features she most wanted to use and successfully program the toy to the settings she'd selected. The user's manual had been a fascinating read and Liara had found herself perusing even the sections she wasn't particularly interested in. For example, there were preset options for some of the more common species, such as krogan, turians, and even salarians, but Liara was almost frightened to see what they looked like, especially the krogan setting. She did momentarily change it to the preset human dimensions just to get an idea for what was considered average by their standards, but then went on to customize it.

After reading the manual, it didn't take Liara long to compile all of the options she wanted and arrange to save them as the new default setting, although there were a couple of frustrating missteps along the way. She opted for a slightly longer, thicker shaft than she was accustomed to from the few times they'd experimented in the past, hoping that tonight would be anything but ordinary. The only thing she couldn't set was the color of the toy because she wanted it to match Shepard perfectly, knowing intuitively that her bondmate would appreciate the added realism. Instead, Liara programmed it to take on the skin tone of the wearer, so she wouldn't have to be fumbling with settings in the heat of the moment.

Once everything was set to her liking, Liara placed the toy back in the bag, along with the user's manual, and headed home. She had no idea if Shepard would be there or not, but it was a chance she'd just have to take. If she met Shepard in the apartment, Liara would just have to come up with some excuse for the bag and hope that her lover couldn't place the store that it had come from.

Liara cautiously unlocked the door to their apartment and stood in the entryway, listening carefully until she heard the muted sound of explosions and swearing coming from deeper inside. She smiled and shook her head as she finally stepped completely over the threshold and let the door whoosh closed behind her. The locking mechanism automatically engaged and Liara hurried through the apartment to their bedroom, dropping a quick kiss on top of Shepard's head as she breezed by behind the couch.

It was just luck that Shepard was engrossed in one of her video games and barely paid enough attention to Liara to even say hello. Liara was able to make it to the bedroom and stash her surprise for later in the nightstand on her side of the bed. Shepard never had any reason to go in that drawer, so Liara felt sure her lover wouldn't just come upon it and start asking questions that she might be too embarrassed to answer.

After it was safely hidden away, Liara went back out to the living room and gave her bondmate a proper greeting. She stood behind Shepard and leaned down over the back of the couch, enfolding her arms around her lover. Liara was careful not to interfere with Shepard's game, knowing how intense she could be about it. Instead, she waited for the mission to be over before eagerly taking Shepard's lips in a warm greeting when her bondmate tilted her head back.

"How was your day?" Shepard asked once the lingering kiss was over, a warm contentedness in her voice that made Liara unbelievably happy. It was amazing how much the simple things mattered with Shepard.

"Excellent," Liara answered with her usual muted enthusiasm. She dropped her head until her chin rested on Shepard's broad shoulder, smiling at her Commander's impeccable posture even when she was supposed to be relaxing. Liara couldn't resist running her fingers through her bondmate's short, silky hair, paying particular attention to the nape of Shepard's neck because she liked it so much. "How's your game going?" she asked, just wanting to hear her bondmate talk after spending the day apart.

"Awesome," Shepard exclaimed exuberantly. "I'm kicking Wrex and Garrus's asses." Shepard turned her full attention back to the screen as the short break came to an end and the next mission started.

Liara rolled her eyes and smiled indulgently as she continued to stroke Shepard's hair and watch the action on screen absently. She had no idea how Shepard had convinced Garrus and Wrex to start playing the human game, but they were all extremely competitive about it and always seemed to find time for a spirited match whenever they weren't doing any real fighting. They were like excited children and Liara had long ago learned not to interfere whenever they were playing. Besides, Liara found that she liked to indulge Shepard sometimes, and this was one hobby that worked for both of them since she could just sit curled up next to her bondmate and get some work done while Shepard was otherwise occupied.

Knowing that her bondmate might well be engrossed in the game for several more hours, Liara decided to change into something more comfortable. She wasn't sure if she was grateful that her plans for tonight would have to wait, or disappointed for the same reason, but she would make the most of the reprieve. This just meant that she could anticipate tonight's activities even more.

It didn't take Liara long to change into a pair of Shepard's sweatpants that she had to roll the waist down on so the legs wouldn't trip her up, and one of her bondmate's long-sleeved T-shirts. Liara loved wearing Shepard's clothes even though they were always big on her, because even after they'd been washed they still held some of Shepard's unique scent. It also just felt good to be close to Shepard even when they weren't necessarily home together.

Shepard didn't spend too long playing her game, and soon afterwards she and Liara were snuggling on the couch as they watched a vid. Liara fairly purred when Shepard gave her a foot massage, and she happily reciprocated later by laying her lover's head in her lap and running her fingers through Shepard's hair, lightly scraping her fingernails over her Commander's scalp. Shepard was nearly asleep by the end of the vid and Liara smiled as her bondmate grumbled about having to get up to walk to bed as they sat up.

Liara felt her anticipation sharpen as she guided a stumbling Shepard toward their bedroom. In the past, she might have been concerned that Shepard was too tired for any extracurricular activities, but she had learned that Shepard could always rise to the occasion. Shepard had amazing stamina for many things, and Liara was privileged enough to be on the receiving end of it on many occasions. Liara would feel bad about keeping Shepard awake, but by the time Shepard had taken care of her usual pre-bed routine, Liara was betting that her lover would be the one taking the initiative.

After using the bathroom first, Liara stretched out on top of the covers and waited for Shepard to finish brushing her teeth. She closed her eyes and thought about how she wanted tonight to proceed, about how she would coax Shepard's secret fantasy out of her. It stung a little that Shepard hadn't freely shared this information before, especially if she wanted it as much as Liara thought she did, but there were some fantasies she still hadn't admitted to out loud either, so she couldn't judge too harshly.

Liara was distracted from her inner thoughts when she felt the bed dip under Shepard's weight. She tried to contain the smile that was trying to tug her lips upwards when she felt Shepard crawl over top of her, being very careful not to jostle her too much.

"Are you awake?" Shepard asked in a whisper, lightly dragging her lips over Liara's cheek to her mouth. It was soft enough that the touch wouldn't wake Liara from a sound sleep, and she felt her chest warm at Shepard's consideration.

"Yes," Liara breathed, drawing out the end of the word until Shepard's lips settled over hers for a slow, luxurious kiss. She hummed in pleasure when Shepard finally took her invitation and slipped her tongue between her parted lips. Shepard tasted minty fresh, a flavor that was just slightly sweet and tangy and that Liara somehow always equated with her bondmate. She wasn't entirely satisfied with the slow pace Shepard seemed happy to take, but she could deal with it for now.

"We can just go to sleep if you're too tired," Shepard said breathlessly, still whispering as she pulled back for some air. Shepard kept her face close to Liara's so she could feel Shepard's lips ghost across her skin with every word.

Before Shepard could pull away, Liara wrapped her arms around her bondmate's neck and dragged her Commander back down. She didn't want to sleep. She wanted to make love with her bondmate. And Liara didn't think she could make her intentions any more clear as she hungrily devoured Shepard's lips, pushing her tongue into her lover's mouth to taste that clean mintiness. She slid her hand up into Shepard's hair, holding the human's head steady as she stroked her tongue against Shepard's.

Liara curled her leg around Shepard's thigh, pulling her bondmate down on top of her more completely. She moaned into Shepard's mouth as her Commander's hips settled perfectly between her own. Liara couldn't help but lift up, trying for the more intimate contact that her azure so desperately wanted even though she knew it was impossible through the layers of clothes they both wore. But Liara could still relish the feeling of having her bondmate's solid weight on top of her, something she had always enjoyed since the beginning of their courtship.

As much as Liara enjoyed their current position, particularly because she very much enjoyed Shepard's dominant, take charge attitude in bed as well as on the battlefield, she had other plans. Tonight, she would make Shepard beg for mercy before snapping her bondmate's occasionally infuriating perfect control and happily hanging on for the ride that ensued. Shepard always said her control was weak when it came to Liara, but the maiden liked it that way because her bondmate could never hold anything back with her.

Using a move that she had learned from Shepard, Liara gathered her strength and rolled them over until she was the one on top. She was grateful that Shepard didn't resist because the Commander's superior strength could have easily kept them rolling until Shepard had regained the upper position. But then her bondmate usually let her do whatever she wanted in bed unless Shepard was in a particularly dominating mood – a rare occurrence that Liara wouldn't be disappointed to see more often. Her bondmate had a chivalrous streak that was both endearing and frustrating.

Shepard chuckled as she was pushed onto her back, and Liara felt an answering smile curve her lips as she started attacking her bondmate's throat with nips and bites that she soothed with butterfly kisses and a softly stroking tongue. "You want something tonight, baby," Shepard asked lightly as she smoothed her hands over Liara's back. Liara caught her Commander's hands before they burrowed under her shirt and pinned them above Shepard's head.

"I'm in charge tonight," Liara said as she leaned forward and pressed her weight down on Shepard's wrists, making sure she wasn't actually hurting her bondmate, "so we're going to play a little game." Before Shepard could find her voice to speak, Liara continued, "I'm going to ask you some questions. If you're truthful, you get rewarded," Liara shifted her weight so that her thigh could put some pressure between Shepard's legs, knowing she'd found a good enough angle when Shepard moaned softly. "But if you're not…" Liara said as she pulled away and let her inaction speak for itself.

"I understand," Shepard said, still smiling as she enjoyed Liara's playful mood.

"Good, then let's get this off you," Liara said as she pushed up Shepard's standard issue N7 T-shirt. She allowed Shepard to help her take it off, far more interested in what was beneath the material then keeping total control by doing everything herself. And it seemed that her bondmate was more than willing to play her game as Shepard's arms went right back up over her head once she'd tossed the shirt aside.

Liara straddled Shepard's slim waist and let herself take in the beautiful landscape that was her lover's body. She didn't know where to start. Her eyes were immediately drawn to Shepard's chest and the breasts that were smaller than her own but still had a tempting curve to them. They were topped with dark brown nipples that were already hard and Liara found herself unconsciously licking her lips in anticipation.

She dragged her gaze down Shepard's torso and felt her mouth go dry at the sight of her lover's abdomen. Liara didn't really understand why certain people were drawn to particular physical attributes, but she did know that Shepard's impressive musculature was a huge turn on for her, especially the defined muscles of her Commander's abdomen. She couldn't resist reaching out and running a finger over the bumps and grooves, scratching her nails lightly along the silky flesh to make Shepard shiver in pleasure.

It took a lot of willpower to draw her fingers back, particularly when she was so tempted to dip them beneath the waistband of Shepard's pants, but Liara managed. Instead, she focused her sight on her Commander's broad shoulders, almost caressing them with her gaze. They were powerful and toned after years of serving in the Alliance military, and Liara knew from experience that Shepard had little difficulty lifting the weight of another person when she wanted to.

When Liara finally looked up at Shepard's face, a mischievous playfulness was dancing in Shepard's green eyes and Liara wondered if she were planning to somehow turn the tables later. It was no secret that Shepard enjoyed making her beg, probably nearly as much as Liara loved it when she was in that vulnerable position. But the one thing Shepard had an irritating, almost unlimited, supply of was patience, so Liara knew her bondmate would wait until she'd had her own fun first.

"All right, let's start out with an easy question," Liara said, running her fingertips lightly over Shepard's forearms as she thought of one. She let her hungry gaze roam over her bondmate's delicious form until she settled on Shepard's eyes. "Do you love me?" Liara asked, leaning her torso down over her lover's upper body and teasing her with her closeness while making sure she didn't actually touch Shepard yet.

"Forever," Shepard said instantly with more feeling than Liara had ever thought could be put into a single word.

Liara blinked back the tears of joy she felt threatening to fall. When she thought that she could speak normally, she flashed Shepard a grin and said, "That, is the correct answer." Then she lowered her head and drew Shepard's right nipple into her mouth. She smiled around the hard pebbled flesh when Shepard squirmed around on the mattress. Wanting to extract a little more of a respond, Liara gently bit the nipple with just the perfect amount of pressure that she knew Shepard liked, causing her bondmate to whimper softly and arch her back.

After spending some time giving unhurried attention to both breasts, Liara finally lifted her head with a last kiss to the nipple she was currently worshipping. Shepard made a small noise of protest but didn't say anything, and Liara made a mental note to reward her bondmate for that later. She sat back and watched as Shepard's breathing returned to normal, the heavy pulse pounding at her throat slowing to a more normal cadence.

"Next question," Liara said, running her fingers down the center of Shepard's chest all the way from the valley between her breasts to her naval. "What did you do today?" Liara had already decided to start with broader questions and begin narrowing them down to the particular thing she wanted to hear about later. Her hope was that Shepard would be so lost in the pleasure that she wouldn't hold anything back out of embarrassment, or whatever it was that had made her keep this a secret for so long in their relationship.

Shepard was silent for a few moments and Liara knew her bondmate was trying to figure out exactly what information she was after. While the Commander had a gorgeous body, it certainly hadn't been the only thing that had attracted Liara. Her bondmate was also intelligent. And even though Liara wasn't particularly worried that Shepard would figure out her ulterior motive with so little to go on, she didn't want to wait forever for an answer. So she ran her nails down Shepard's abdomen, knowing how distracting it was for her lover.

When Shepard sucked in a short breath, Liara knew her plan was working. "I went to some meetings. I came home and played with Wrex and Garrus. And now I'm with you," Shepard said in a rush, obviously wanting to cover all her bases to prevent Liara from stopping.

Liara scooted back a little further and once again leaned over Shepard's supine form. She gave a quick kiss to the underside of each breast before slowly and thoroughly exploring Shepard's abdomen with lips, teeth, and tongue. Her lips ghosted over every bump of hard muscle. Her tongue traced every shallow furrow between the raised abdominals. And her teeth nipped at the fold of skin that circled Shepard's belly button. In short, Liara made sure that not a single millimeter of flesh was left un-adored. She didn't stop until Shepard was moving restlessly beneath her, letting out decidedly un-Commander like whimpers of need. Then she finally gave her a single promising kiss directly above the waistband of Shepard's pants before leaning back once again.

"And which is more fun?" Liara asked, teasing her fingers just under the elastic waistband of Shepard's sweats. "Playing with Wrex and Garrus… or playing with me?" A question like that could sometimes lead to a sticky situation between some partners, but Shepard was a smart woman and Liara knew exactly where she stood in her bondmate's rank of priorities. It was a teasing question and Liara was ready to come up with some form of punishment if Shepard decided to answer in the same manner.

"Well," Shepard said with a smile as she seemed to consider her answer, "Wrex and Garrus never seem to play with me quite like you do." She looked pointedly down her naked torso to where Liara was stroking her lower abdomen. "And they've got nothing I want to play when we're all alone. So I guess I choose you."

Liara leaned over and kissed Shepard bruisingly hard. "You had better not be playing the same games with them as you do with me," she growled playfully before nipping Shepard's bottom lip sharply and then soothing it with her tongue. "Now lift up your hips," Liara ordered as she straightened back up and curled her fingers into the top of Shepard's pants.

Shepard had a suspicious grin on her face as she complied, somehow managing to look both smug and innocent at the same time. Liara figured out what that expression was all about when she realized that Shepard wasn't wearing anything under her sweats. She tried not to react but couldn't control the way her heart rate sped up or her breathing increased. Shepard knew exactly what such knowledge did to her. The quickest way for Shepard to get her to make the first move was to tell her that she wasn't wearing any underwear. Liara found it inexplicably arousing and erotic, perhaps because it meant that she could have access to all of Shepard that much quicker.

She made sure her hands were steady as she completed her task, stripping Shepard's pants completely off and tossing them to the side instead of jumping her immediately. Then Liara knelt between Shepard's legs, rubbing her hands up and down her bondmate's thighs as she looked at the sight she knew she'd never tire of. Shepard's legs were muscular, strong and powerful from running all over the galaxy while being weighed down by heavy weapons and armor.

And while Shepard's legs were one of the many attributes of her bondmate that Liara loved, there was something even more riveting that was holding her attention at the moment. Liara was looking hungrily between Shepard's legs, admiring the swollen flesh that was already showing a hint of glistening desire. The lips of Shepard's sex were bare, making it easy for Liara to see her bondmate's erect clit. Only a small strip of hair remained above her bondmate's sex, and Liara knew that Shepard kept it like that for her benefit since she was so fascinated with her lover's body hair, at least the patches between her legs and on her head. Before she could resist, one of Liara's hands reached up and she ran her fingers through the closely trimmed strands.

Shepard groaned when Liara tugged lightly on her pubic hair, lifting her hips in need. It was an invitation that Liara had every intention of taking, but not quite yet. Still, she couldn't bring herself to take her hand back yet, enjoying the tactile experience of Shepard's hair, so Liara justified it to herself by saying that she was just doing it to drive Shepard crazy.

Liara could have played with Shepard forever, but she knew that her bondmate might become impatient enough to turn the tables, and she really didn't want that to happen, at least not yet. So Liara pulled away from Shepard for a short time, ignoring her lover's quick noise of disapproval as she hurriedly pulled her own clothes off. They would both enjoy being pressed together flesh to flesh, and hopefully Shepard would give her a little more leeway if things seemed to be progressing.

After she'd tossed her borrowed clothes haphazardly to the floor, uncaring about how much of a mess they made, Liara stretched out beside Shepard, propped up on her elbow. She knew it was a little dangerous for her to have so much contact with her bondmate's naked flesh, but it felt too good for her to care about if both of them could control themselves. Shepard's soft groan of pleasure let her know that she'd made the right decision.

Liara took Shepard's mouth in another hungry kiss, letting her bondmate know that she was still in charge and planning to stay that way for the foreseeable future. When Liara pulled back, she was happy to find Shepard panting breathlessly with a glazed look in her usually sharp green eyes. It was an extremely heady experience to know that she could affect her strong, independent bondmate that way. She had the ability to bring the famed Commander Shepard to her knees with little more than a well-phrased word.

When Shepard's gaze started to clear, Liara lifted her hand and trailed it down the center of Shepard's torso, taking the time to torment her bondmate along the way. She wasn't doing it just to tease her lover, but because she loved Shepard's body so much. Liara loved the way Shepard's nipples hardened as she stroked the valley between her breasts, amazed at the smooth silkiness of her lover's skin. She loved the way Shepard's abdominal muscles twitched and shivered as she raked her nails lightly over her lover's defined stomach.

This time, Liara didn't stop at the base of Shepard's belly, instead letting her fingers wander down until they could trace the outer lips of her lover's sex. Liara was careful to keep her touch light, not giving Shepard the pressure she so desperately desired. She chuckled softly when Shepard whimpered softly and stretched her legs even further apart, encouraging a more intimate touch. Liara adjusted her teasing, but couldn't help a heartfelt groan when one errant finger glided through Shepard's slick wetness.

"Did you visit any shops on the Presidium today?" Liara asked, continuing their game after she'd swallowed past the knot of desire in her throat. She'd considered holding back on this question for a while, afraid that it might give away what she was really looking into, but knew that Shepard often visited her favorite shops daily, looking for deals on the newest mods. It was a standard occurrence of her daily life whenever she was staying on the Citadel.

"Yes," Shepard gasped quickly, obviously hoping that an immediate answer would garner a reward from Liara. "Please, Liara, touch me," she implored, close to begging, but not quite there yet. Shepard opened her eyes and stared into Liara's, sharing the desperation and intimacy of her need.

The breath left Liara's body as she once again realized the absolute trust her bondmate was putting in her. Shepard was more than strong enough to roll them over, giving herself the dominant position, but she stayed where she was, allowing Liara to see her vulnerability. There had been a few times since they'd gotten together that Liara had questioned the rightness of their union, but it was moments like this that shattered any doubts she might have had.

Liara couldn't fight both of their desires, the plea in Shepard's eyes reaching inside of her and squeezing her heart. She stopped teasing around the outside of her bondmate's sex, dipping inside to run her fingers along the full, delicate folds. Her breath hitched in her throat as she encountered the slick heat of her lover's body that was meant only for her. She traced her finger around the prominence of Shepard's clit, being careful to only graze the base and staying away from the rest of the engorged shaft. Even without touching it, Liara could tell that Shepard was close to coming, her bondmate's untamed excitement increasing her own desire.

Before she could get too carried away, and before Shepard could somehow convince her to end the sweet torture too soon, Liara slid her fingers down to tease her lover's opening. Liara bit her lip to stifle a whimper of her own as Shepard's muscles gripped at her, trying to draw her inside. "Goddess," Liara breathed, "you're so wet." She knew that she could easily sink her fingers into Shepard's hot, wet flesh and she would be more than welcome, but she resisted.

"For you, Liara. Only for you," Shepard gasped, her fingers clutching so tightly at the sheets beneath her that Liara worried they would cramp up. "Please… please."

Liara lowered her head and took Shepard's mouth in another blazing kiss to soothe her bondmate. It was both painful and arousing to hear her lover beg for her touch. "Just a few more questions, love," she whispered softly, drawing her fingers back up to tease the base of Shepard's clit again. "Then I promise to give you what you want."

She tried to sort through everything in her head, knowing that she needed to stay focused even though Shepard was driving her crazy. "What shops did you visit?" Liara finally asked, pleased when her voice came out strong and collected.

Liara could almost see Shepard's brain searching for the answer as she slowly squeezed her lover's clit. She stopped herself from stroking and milking it, knowing that there was no way she would get any of her questions answered if she did that. If Shepard seemed desperate now, it was nothing compared to how she would act if Liara began touching her like that. After being with Shepard for as long as she had, Liara knew exactly how to please her bondmate, and just how much her lover liked to be jerked off.

"Fuck, I don't know," Shepard said, a distinct whine in her voice as her hips jerked impatiently against the air. She was almost to the point of being incoherent, but Liara wouldn't let her give in that easily.

"Which shops?" Liara asked again in a harder voice as she squeezed down on Shepard's clit just enough for it to be uncomfortable, but not hard enough that it would ruin the mood. She knew that it would bring Shepard back from the edge just enough to prolong their fun by a few minutes.

"Fuck," Shepard grunted, gritting her teeth against the unique mix of pleasure and pain that confused her senses yet left her wanting more. "I went to Elkoss Combine… Kanala Exports." She could only manage broken sentences now. "Please… I need to come."

Liara began manipulating Shepard's clit once again, this time a little easier, with a rhythm too slow and inconsistent to get Shepard off. "Are you sure those are it?" Liara asked silkily, leaning close to lover and letting her breath tickle the strands of hair that were tucked against Shepard's ear. "Are you sure you didn't go into a little shop called Pandora's Toybox?" Shepard wasn't the only one who becoming impatient with their little game, and Liara knew she was irrevocably in control, so she wasn't worried about tipping her hand anymore.

Surprise filled Shepard's eyes and, moments later, Liara saw panic there as well before a speedy apology fell from her lover's lips. "I'm sorry, baby. You're everything I need. I won't go anywhere near that place again. But, please… I need to come."

Liara felt her heart twist at Shepard's words. She'd never imagined that Shepard had kept her visits to the shop from her because she thought she wouldn't like it. As young and inexperienced as she'd been when she and Shepard had started their relationship, Liara had never been a prude, and it hurt a little that Shepard thought as much about her. But she pushed those insecurities aside and focused back on bringing her bondmate's fantasy to life.

"Do you trust me?" she asked softly. In her heart, Liara was certain of the answer she would receive. She knew that Shepard loved her, that Shepard would do anything for her, and she was confident that Shepard believed those things of her as well.

"With everything that I am," Shepard replied sincerely, confirming Liara's faith in their relationship.

Liara leaned down and kissed Shepard one more time, giving her lover's clit a hard stroke before pulling away and rolling over to reach for the nightstand on her side of the bed. Shepard let out a distressed sound at being abandoned, but it turned into a gasp of surprise when Liara turned back with her present in hand. Liara watched as Shepard opened her mouth and struggled for a second as she tried to find something to say, but Liara only covered her mouth once again, this time in an even sweeter kiss.

"You do not have to say anything, love. Let me do this for you," Liara said softly, her lips brushing against Shepard's as she spoke, her tongue peeking out to slick across her bondmate's tempting mouth every few words. When Liara felt no response from Shepard she finally pulled back just enough to be able to look into her lover's eyes. She saw a hesitant uncertainty that was barely strong enough to hold back the passion and desire Liara had fanned to life inside of her.

"I want to do this," Liara finally said as she brought the toy between Shepard's legs and played the blunt tip of the shorter end through her bondmate's wet folds. Liara would be disappointed if, after everything she'd been through that day, Shepard still decided to keep this fantasy to herself, especially since she'd spent all afternoon fantasizing about it, but she would always respect her bondmate's wishes. Still, there was no harm in teasing Shepard a little with what could be if she would just give in.

A jerky nod and an encouraging tilt of Shepard's hips was all the permission Liara needed. She made certain that the seat of the toy was slick enough with her bondmate's own wetness before fitting it to Shepard's entrance and pushing it inside. This was an entirely new experience for Liara, and she was overwhelmed with a mixture of tenderness and wonder.

Shepard was so ready, so aroused, that it only took a few pushes to seat the toy inside of her on a groan. Liara was grateful that everything seemed to settle into place by itself and only needed a little bit of adjusting to get into the most comfortable position for Shepard. She looked on in fascination as the shaft changed colors, turning to perfectly match Shepard's skin tone, and Liara knew that she'd made the right decision in going for the natural look.

"Fuck, Liara," Shepard rasped out, her body incredibly tight as she took in all the new sensations that were washing through her. "I can feel you touching me."

Liara looked down and realized that her hand was still wrapped around the base of Shepard's new cock. She smiled and squeezed gently, amazed when Shepard immediately responded with a groan and quick jerk of her hips. Liara hadn't expected the sensation transmitter to work nearly this well, but she was more than glad that it was as sensitive as advertised. She wanted this to be as good for Shepard as possible.

While Liara had never really thought about having her lover like this before today, she was definitely curious now. She drew her fist up the shaft of Shepard's cock, gasping as she felt it twitch and seem to pulse in her hand, exactly like she knew her bondmate's clit would if she were playing with it directly. As she reached the end of the shaft, Liara was pleased to see a drop of wetness beaded at the small slit on the tip. It seemed that all of her preferred settings had been saved properly.

"Fuck, baby. I'm not gonna last," Shepard groaned. Liara wondered if her lover's unusual lack of self-control was because she was having one of her biggest fantasies fulfilled, or because she'd already been worked up to the point where she couldn't hold back anymore. She would like to think it was a combination of the two, and Liara didn't mind that her bondmate was going to be a little quick this time. Liara always loved to make her Commander lose control.

"It's okay," Liara said, setting up a steady rhythm as she pumped her hand up and down Shepard's shaft. She could feel it getting harder, just like Shepard's clit did when she was getting ready to come. The slick, clear fluid leaking from the tip of Shepard's cock was nearly constant now and Liara used it to ease the motion of her hand. "I want it," Liara said softly, looking into Shepard's wild eyes. "I want you to come. Come for me."

As if Shepard had just been waiting for permission, she cried out as her body went perfect still for a second, seizing up with the ultimate pleasure. Then her body jerked and trembled as she tipped over the edge and she started to come. Liara watched in wonder as strong spurts shot from the tip of Shepard's cock and she felt her own sex clench in need. Trails of wetness splashed across Shepard's abdomen and thighs and Liara saw her lover's eyes widen in surprise.

"Liara," Shepard whimpered as even more powerful convulsions gripped her. Liara barely heard the long line of softly spoken expletives that fell from Shepard's lips as she concentrated on her bondmate's pleasure. She was infatuated, and aroused, by the way she could fell Shepard's cock pulse and jerk with every jet of come. And she was impressed when another orgasm gripped her lover as Shepard realized that she was ejaculating. Her bondmate was so beautiful.

The maiden might not have ever stopped pumping Shepard's shaft except for the little whimpers and soft moans her bondmate was making as she collapsed bonelessly to the bed. Liara was used to making those noises herself after Shepard had just fucked her for hours on end, but she couldn't recall ever having caused that reaction from her perfectly controlled bondmate. She was proud of herself as she watched Shepard twitch and moan every now and then as another aftershock gripped her.

Liara looked down at her hand, smiling when she saw it covered in Shepard's come. A lot of her lover's release had splashed across Shepard's abdomen and thighs, but the last spurts had been weaker, covering Liara's hand as she'd squeezed the last tendrils of pleasure from her bondmate. Unable to resist, Liara gave Shepard one last stroke before bringing her hand up to her mouth. She moaned softly as she licked her lover's wetness from her palm, sucking it from her fingers. Liara had always loved how Shepard tasted, and this was one hundred percent pure Shepard.

It took Liara a few minutes to realize that Shepard had lifted her head enough to watch her clean off her hand. She recognized the hunger that was beginning to rekindle in Shepard's eyes and decided to take full advantage of it as she was instantly reminded of the throbbing between her own legs. Ignoring her own need had been easier when she'd been able to focus on Shepard's pleasure. Now, since her hand was clean, or as clean as she could make it with just her mouth, Liara lowered her head and licked at one of the wet ribbons Shepard had left on her own abdomen, moaning in pleasure as the sweet, familiar taste filled her mouth once again.

Liara couldn't ignore her own resurging needs for long and quickly abandoned Shepard's tempting abdomen. Her mouth watered at the thought of taking Shepard's cock into her mouth, especially since it obviously needed cleaning too. So, she wrapped her fist once more around the base of the shaft and held it steady as she kissed up along the length of it until she reached the head. Then she fit her lips over the tip and drew as much of it into her mouth as she could, using her tongue to massage the underside of the shaft. Liara could feel it twitch with renewed energy and instantly wanted more.

She pulled back until only the thick head was left in her mouth, and flicked her tongue across the sensitive tip. Liara found the tiny slit in the head and traced it with her tongue, moaning as a weak spurt of wetness filled her mouth. She gently suckled on the tip, eager to coax out more.

Liara got slightly distracted when she felt Shepard shift beneath her, but was able to refocus when she realized that her lover was just pushing up onto her elbows to get a better view. She continued to lavish attention on Shepard's cock, occasionally looking up to meet her bondmate's eyes and gauge how aroused she was. Liara could tell that Shepard liked it when she looked at her while sucking her cock, and she was more than happy to oblige when she was enjoying it just as much.

But even though Liara enjoyed pleasuring Shepard, she needed some attention of her own soon. So, Liara ran her hand up Shepard's abdomen and trailed her fingers through one of the ribbons of wetness she hadn't cleaned up earlier. She made sure her fingers were coated before bringing them up to Shepard's mouth, painting her lover's lips until they parted beneath her attention. Liara shivered as Shepard's tongue wrapped around her fingers, sensuously licking them clean. She was watching closely, so she saw the instant Shepard recognized the taste as her own unique flavor, and was nearly burned by the flare of desire that sparked in her bondmate's eyes.

Shepard reached down and pulled Liara off her cock. She released it with a pop and a teasingly wicked smile curved her lips. Liara was about to say something clever and suggestive, but before she could form the words, Shepard drew her upwards and flipped her onto her back with a low growl. She felt her heart pounding in her chest as she watched Shepard's control snap. It was the most exciting thing she'd ever seen and Liara held her breath as she waited for Shepard to make the next move.

Liara didn't feel even an inkling of fear at the wild, desperate look in her lover's eyes. She knew that Shepard loved her and she trusted that her bondmate would never hurt her, at least any more than the amount she actually found pleasurable. There was a cord of anticipation inside of her that was strung so tight it threatened to snap as she waited to see what Shepard would do.

Shepard quickly pulled her legs apart, using a slightly rough touch that had Liara dripping with desire. There was no warning as Shepard plunged two fingers into her azure and Liara cried out even as she welcomed the invasion. Shepard had always been careful to make sure she was ready for penetration before, and while her Commander was acting slightly crazed at the moment, Liara knew she was just doing the same now.

"Please, Shepard, I'm ready," Liara pleaded, lifting her hips to draw her lover's fingers even deeper inside of her. It was amazing how quickly their positions had changed, but this was how they both liked it best. Liara loved Shepard's dominant side and she was more than happy to give up control to her lover. She wanted this, wanted whatever Shepard was planning to do to her, and she needed her bondmate to know that she didn't want her to hold back.

Shepard gave a few more hard thrusts of her fingers before drawing them out and fitting the tip of her cock to Liara's entrance instead. Liara made sure she was relaxed, knowing that Shepard was way past the point of being gentle. Still, she let out a gasp of surprise that trailed off into a moan as Shepard plunged into her, filling her in a single stroke. Liara clutched at Shepard's strong arms, feeling her inner muscles flutter as they adjusted to her lover's size. She looked down and saw that Shepard had only succeeded in burying half the shaft in her, whimpering at the sight of her bondmate's cock stretching her open.

Liara welcomed the possession when Shepard's hips jerked forward, filling her with another couple of inches. She could feel Shepard's cock throbbing inside of her and a gush of wetness eased her lover's progress. In the short time Liara had been able to think about this, she knew that she'd enjoy it, but she had never thought about how amazing and erotic it would be to really have _Shepard's cock_ inside of her. It wasn't just strapped to her lover's body, it was so much a part of it that Shepard could feel everything that it was doing to her.

A couple more thrusts and Shepard's cock was buried to the hilt inside of Liara. She moaned at the feel of her bondmate's hips pressed snuggly up against hers, loving the intimate contact. Her inner muscles fluttered around the thick length inside of her and she clutched at Shepard's strong shoulders as her bondmate leaned over her.

Before Liara could beg for Shepard to fuck her, the Commander drew back and then slammed forward, making Liara cry out as the head of Shepard's cock grazed the ultra-sensitive spot on her front wall. Shepard wasn't gentle as she quickly picked up her rhythm, fingers digging into Liara's waist to keep her steady as she pounded into the maiden. But Liara didn't care. She lifted her hips as much as she could to eagerly accept each hard thrust, wanting to be claimed as much as Shepard wanted to claim her.

Shepard began grunting with every thrust, her strokes fast and deep. She was working towards something that was far more significant than just an orgasm, but Liara was too lost in her own pleasure to figure out what it could be. It wasn't until Shepard growled, "I'm going to come inside of you," with a desperation born of primal need, that Liara understood. Shepard was getting off on the idea of breeding her the human way.

Just the idea of Shepard's deepest desire would have been enough to force Liara to orgasm, but when it was coupled with the first thick jet of Shepard's come spilling into her azure, Liara was utterly helpless to resist. A sharp cry was torn from her throat as her body was racked with pleasure-filled convulsions. She felt her inner muscles squeeze rhythmically down on Shepard's cock, drawing out more and more of her bondmate's release. And with each spurt of Shepard's come, her azure shivered and tried to pull out more. Liara never wanted it to end.

Finally, Shepard collapsed on top of Liara, somehow managing to catch most of her weight on her forearms so she wouldn't crush the maiden. Liara lifted her heavy arms and wrapped them around Shepard's sweat-slicked back as her bondmate trembled above her. Shepard's hips pumped involuntarily every once in a while, drawing soft moans from Liara as her sensitized flesh was stimulated once again. Liara had never felt anything so intense and she thanked the Goddess that she'd followed Shepard into Pandora's Toybox that day.

When Shepard lifted her head from where it had been resting against Liara's shoulder, the maiden expected to see satisfaction clouding her lover's eyes. Instead, Liara found herself gasping at the hungry fire that blazed there once again. She moaned as her inner muscles fluttered and clenched around Shepard's cock, instantly readying again for her bondmate. Liara wondered if it was real or her imagination when she felt the shaft lengthen and harden even more inside of her.

"Again," Shepard growled as she pulled out and flipped Liara over onto her stomach. Liara was so stunned, and embarrassingly aroused, by the rough manhandling that she barely made a sound as Shepard gripped her around the waist and lifted her up onto her knees, positioning her how she wanted her. She shivered at their new position. Liara had always loved it when Shepard fucked her like this, but her bondmate rarely did because she liked to watch her while making love to her. There was something about this position that always made Shepard a little rougher, a little wilder, a little more demanding, and Liara loved those qualities in her bondmate.

Liara didn't even have to present herself or encourage Shepard. Her Commander immediately slammed back into her, making her cry out as she was stretched so deliciously by her bondmate's cock once again. Shepard was not gentle as she pounded into her, and Liara only tried to facilitate the rough treatment as she eagerly rocked back to meet every one of Shepard's sharp thrusts. She could hear the sound of their flesh meeting and it only turned her on more.

It wasn't long before Liara's trembling arms could no longer hold her up and her upper body crumpled onto the mattress. She whimpered and moaned into the sheets, letting Shepard have her way with her. Liara lost any leverage she'd had earlier, but it didn't seem to matter as Shepard was more than up to the task of doing all the work herself, even seeming to prefer it that way. This was the side of her bondmate that Liara always wanted to see more of, the side that Shepard tried to keep hidden because she was worried her aggressiveness would frighten Liara.

"Please," Liara whimpered, her fingers clutched painfully tight in the soft material of their sheets. "I need to come." She could have easily taken care of it herself by slipping her hand down her stomach until she could stroke her clit, but there was something about knowing Shepard controlled her pleasure so completely that allowed her to resist. And honestly, Liara wasn't even certain that she had the strength to do anything except lie there and take everything that Shepard was giving to her.

"Payback's a bitch," Shepard growled between grunts of exertion. Somehow, she'd managed to find a way to thrust even harder, her grip on Liara's hips bruising in its intensity. "You'll come when I let you. After I'm finished with you."

Just the thought of Shepard using her so selfishly gave Liara enough energy to raise her hips to take her bondmate deeper. And as much as Liara was enjoying everything that Shepard was doing to her, she didn't have the patience for it to be drawn out for very much longer. So Liara decided to help Shepard along and squeezed her inner muscles down around her bondmate's cock, knowing she was doing something very right when Shepard's hips jerked against her ass and a deep groan escaped her lover's chest.

"Fuck," Shepard growled. "You want it? You want me to fill you up?"

Liara didn't know if Shepard really wanted an answer, but she was having a hard time forming any words at all as her lover's powerful thrusts forced incoherent whimpers and mewls of pleasure past her lips. Somewhere deep in her subconscious, some primal part of her must have understood what Shepard wanted and it gave her a voice. "Yes," she mumbled, the first in a litany that only got louder the closer Shepard pushed her towards the edge.

Just as before, Liara felt her lover's cock throb and grow impossibly harder, but this time she knew what it meant. With the last of her strength, Liara slammed her hips back into Shepard, taking her bondmate's cock to the hilt. She felt the most intense pleasure as Shepard let out a strangled groan and bucked wildly against her for a few seconds before an infinite moment of complete stillness. Liara moaned her pleasure and worked her inner muscles around Shepard's cock as she felt the first jet of her bondmate's release spurt into her. She welcomed every strong pulse of Shepard's hips, tripping helpless over into her own orgasm as she was filled with her lover's come.

Liara collapsed forward onto the bed as the last of her energy drained away, barely able to remember to turn her face to the side so she wouldn't suffocate herself in the sheets. She certainly wasn't in the most comfortable of positions with her ass in the air and Shepard still buried inside of her, but it was definitely where she wanted to be. Liara could feel her muscles fluttering around Shepard's cock, occasionally gripped by a more intense spasm that drew a weak groan from her bondmate as well as an involuntary pump of Shepard's hips.

It was a long time before Liara's heart rate dropped back to its normal range and she could begin to think again, not that she would ever complain. And far too soon for her liking, Shepard began shifting behind her and gently pulled out to her disapproving whimpers. Her only consolation was when Shepard immediately cupped her sex, both soothing the emptiness that Liara immediately felt and preventing the loss of any more of Shepard's precious release. She liked that Shepard wanted to keep that part of her inside.

"Are you okay?" Shepard asked, concern and worry apparent in her voice as she turned Liara in her arms, cradling the maiden against her body. "I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"Mmm," Liara mumbled sleepily. She took the hand that wasn't cupped between her legs and drew it up to her mouth, kissing the palm affectionately before lowering it to lie over her heart. "No, you did not hurt me. In fact, I am more than okay. If all of your fantasies turn out to be this amazing then I demand you tell me all of them." Liara was smiling almost drunkenly, happily giving herself up to the pleasant haze that only good sex could bring.

"How did you know?" Shepard asked softly, drawing Liara closer even as she felt more exposed. She knew that she could safely share anything with Liara, she just hadn't known how to bring up the fact that she wanted something different, something more, when things had been so amazing with Liara just as they were.

"I saw you on the Presidium and wanted to say hi, but you went into Pandora's Toybox before I could get your attention. Then I saw you looking at that wall of… toys, and it looked almost like a spiritual experience for you. Or maybe just something you had done many times before. I made an intuitive leap from there and thought you probably wanted to try something like this." Liara was silent for a few moments before saying, "I hope you are not mad at me. I realized I had intruded on something special, but I just could not walk away."

"I'm not mad. How could I be?" Shepard said, giving Liara a reassuring squeeze. "This was incredible. Thank you for giving it to me."

"You are welcome," Liara said. She flipped over onto her other side so that she was now facing Shepard, groaning a little as her strained, well-used muscles protested the sudden movement. Liara reached up to trail her fingers along her bondmate's face, looking at the woman she loved with all her heart. "Just promise that you will try not to keep anything like that from me again. I want to know your deepest desires, your darkest fantasies. I want to give you everything, and I need you to do the same. Besides," Liara said, a mischievous smile curling over her lips, "if tonight was any indication, we are both going to enjoy making every one of them come true."

As Liara's fingers traced her lips, Shepard gently kissed them. "I promise," she vowed. And that was good enough for Liara. Because a promise from her bondmate was the only reassurance Liara would ever need.


End file.
